myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Army of the Living Dead
'Introduction' Zombies are some of the strongest monsters in the game. With the help of some other zombies, they can be nearly invincible on the field when a few are together. I am going to teach to how to build a solid Zombie-deck, and how to use some of the hidden strategies. This deck mainly focuses on special summons and protecting your zombies. 'Tributes ( x6 )' Now let's start with the big guy of the deck - Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon. Combine him with field-spell Zombie World to take total control of your opponent's army! Despair from the Dark '''has a great effect, a whopping 2800 ATK, and a fantastic 3000 DEF! He is an awesome zombie to add to your army of the living dead. '''Koa'ki Meiru Ghoulungulate '''can be difficult to play, but his attack is awesome, no doubt. And since he's only a level 5 with a high attack of 2500, he is a two thumbs-up for your arsenal. '''Ryu Kokki '''is a level 6 with a solid effect that puts Warriors and Spellcasters to sleep. '''Patrician of Darkness '''can be the hardest monster to remove from the field when combined with other monsters. Last, but not least, '''Malevolent Mech - Goku En is a beastly zombie that is relatively easy to get on the field. However, use his effect wisely - it may backfire! List of Tributes: - Despair From The Dark - Koa'ki Meiru Ghoulungulate - Malevolent Mech - Goku En - Patrician of Darkness - Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon - Ryu Kokki Non-tributes ( x14 ) The non-tributes of this deck can help with a variety of different situations. Pyramid Turtle '''can bring out powerful ghouls such as '''Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon '''and '''Patrician of Darkness. Another zombie that can be madly difficult to remove from the field is the Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower. Special summoning with it on the field can be bad news for your opponent. Combine it with many other powerful zombies to make it invincible. Royal Keeper can be flipped face-down during your Main Phase to protect your life points. If it isn't attacked, it can be flipped face-up in order to increase its own ATK and DEF until the End Phase. Because of its decent DEF of 1700, it can be difficult to destroy. List of Non-tributes '- '''Armored Zombie x2 - Decayed Commander - Dragon Zombie - Master Kyonshee - Poison Mummy - Pyramid Turtle - Red Moon Baby - Royal Keeper - Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower x2 - Zombie Mammoth - Zombie Master - Zombie Tiger Spells ( x11 ) Field-spell card '''Zombie World '''will turn every monster on the field and in both graveyards into zombies, strengthening the effect of '''Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon.' Also, only Zombie-type monsters ca be tribute summoned. Now, many cards in this deck can take control of your opponent's cards. Enemy Controller '''is one of them, with two useful effects... but choose wisely! If your opponent's monsters are becoming a threat to your field, '''Lightning Vortex will turn things in your direction. When your field is empty of zombies, Call of the Mummy '''will let you special summon a zombie from your hand, which is extremely useful at times. '''List of Spells - Call of the Mummy x2 - Cold Wave - Enemy Controller - Giant Trunade - Lightning Vortex - Magical Mallet - Monster Reborn - Mystical Space Typhoon - Swords of Revealing Light - Zombie World Traps ( x9 ) The traps of this deck focus on protection from cards that can potentially harm your strategy. Dark Bribe '''will protect you from an activation of a spell or trap. Defense Draw will not only protect your life points, but will let you draw a card. '''Royal Decree '''protects your monsters from those pesky trap cards. '''List of Traps - Bottomless Trap Hole - Dark Bribe - Defense Draw x2 - Lightforce Sword - Royal Decree - Sakuretsu Armor - Threatening Roar - Xing Zhen Yu